


What Happened?

by cassiemorin16



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemorin16/pseuds/cassiemorin16





	What Happened?

What happened after that night? I don’t remember anything! Someone help me remember! Will everything be the same? Where are my parents, my family, my friends. What happened? No one will tell me anything, I just want to know what happened.

 

Summary for a story I am thinking of post here, and on Wattpad. Let me know what you think. Thanks


End file.
